Love or Friends
by I-Love-Mark14
Summary: Is this the final ending for Harry Potter and his friends? Voldemorts back, along with the death eaters, and there’s more death eaters at Hogwarts as well. Who can Harry trust? Who can anyone trust? Pairings include the following: HarryHermione,GinnyDraco
1. Chapter 1

The Final Ending

Written By: Hermy15

Chapter 1: Hermione's Missing?

Summary: Is this the final ending for Harry Potter and his friends? Voldemorts back, along with the death eaters, and there's more death eaters at Hogwarts as well. Who can Harry trust? Who can anyone trust? Pairings include the following: Harry and Hermione, Ginny and Draco, Ron and Lavender. 

A/N: Please note that this is my first story, and I don't know how the reviews or chapters will turn out so just please bar with me.

On a summer night in July, Harry Potter lied in his bed reading some letters that are from his friends. The first one is from his friend Hermione Granger, who he's had a crush on since the first time he saw her beautiful face.

_Dear Harry, _

_ Hi Harry I hope that your aunt and uncle, and cousin are treating you alright. I really miss you a lot. Have you been having any dreams about Voldemort yet or no, because I had one last night that kept me up all night long. I was in this underground cave place, and I saw you and Ron, Ginny, Draco and Lavender getting tortured and I couldn't help at all, and then I saw you and you looked right at me, I got scared because I knew that something was going to happen. Then I saw a green light and I either passed out or was killed, because I could here you screaming "HERMIONE!" I got so scared because when I woke up I saw red eyes looking at me and I thought that it was Voldemort but it wasn't, I think that It was my computer or something else but I'm not sure. _

_ Anyways, I wanted to tell you that because I just want to know if your safe or not. Also, this is kind of embarrising to say but I've been having dreams of you being together and getting married and even having well you know. Then I thought of something that I never expected, especially form me, I love you Harry Potter more than a friend, I hope that you love me just as much as I love you. Well I got to go my mom is taking me shopping. _

_Love With all of My Heart_

_Hermione G._

Harry smiled after he read this, and thought that he did love her a lot, but he couldn't go out with because of Voldemort. He didn't want her to get hurt, and he knew that once Voldemort knew that they going out, she would be another target, even though she already is one, but he doesn't her to make her a main target.

Harry sat down on his and read his other friends letter, Ron Weasley,

_Dear Harry_

_ Hey buddy, how are you doing? I hope the muggles are treating you alright? Did you hear about what happened to Hermione's family, they got attacked by dementors! I hope that she's ok because she sent me a letter but my dad told me not to open it because of the fact that it might a death eater's hand wrighting and not hers, so if you get a letter from please don't open it, if you did already throw it away, immediately it'll hypnatys you or something. But anyways things here are pretty boring, were trying to find out if Hermiones alright I hope she is because I love her a lot, and yes like her the way you think I like her, I know that I never admitted before but I just realized that I love her a lot. I hope she loves me too. _

_ Anyways, please don't after Hermione we don't know if she's even there or not I know you want to protect as much as I do, but my dad will find her I promise. Well I got to go, my mom wants me to de-gnome the yard._

_Your Friend _

_Ron Weasley_

Harry immediately got very worried about Hermione, but he knows that she's alright, because she would tell him if anything was wrong right? Just then another owl flew in the window, and he didn't recognize the owl, but then he saw the hand wrighting and knew who it was.

A/N: You'll find out who it is in the next Chapter! Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

The Final Ending 

Chapter 2: The Real Hermione Found

_Previously: Harry immediately got very worried about Hermione, but he knows that she's alright, because she would tell him if anything was wrong right? Just then another owl flew in the window, and he didn't recognize the owl, but then he saw the hand righting and knew who it was. _

It was Hermione's righting, her real hand righting. He thought of her and if he should read this, and if this is really hers. He decided to open it, and when he did, it was defiantly Hermione righting.

_Dear Harry, _

_ Hey Harry, yes that last letter wasn't mine, I am ok and I'm at Ron's, Professor Dumbledore said that I could come over and you can too. I'm mostly fine, but like I have an eating disorder, because they didn't feed me whenever I was over at Voldemort's layer. God Harry I was really scared, Harry, they raped me! I'm fine though, whenever Mrs.Weasley saw me she fixed up my wounds but I'm still sore, Harry please I need you, I love you Harry! Please come over! _

_Love with all of my heart _

_Hermione Granger _

After Harry read this, he smiled and packed up his things and took some floo powder and he went to the Weasley's.

Once Harry arrived to Ron's house he smiled because he was home. He heard some commotion up stairs and wondered what was going on, so he decided to go upstairs up to where the commotion was. He saw one of the bedroom doors open and saw Hermione. He frowned and went inside, Hermione was awake but nobody else notices him but her.

"Harry?" said Hermione in a very soft, weak, but able to hear voice. Harry went over to her and grabbed her hand, and saw Ron and his mother talking, and said "Is she going to be alright?" both of them jumped up in the air because they didn't hear him come in. "Oh hello Harry, let's hope that she is, I've fixed up all of her important wounds, like the ones that were really bad, but I can't fix up the emotional wounds if you know what I mean." Said Mrs. Weasley

"I know I'll help with that Mrs. Weasley" Harry said. He looked at Hermione and saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled and went downstairs to see Lavender in Ron's arms fast asleep also. Harry smiled at them and went to sit by Ron. "How is she doing?" asked Ron. "She's very week but your mum fixed up most of wounds except for the emotional ones. I'm just glad that she wasn't killed." Harry said with a frown yet happy smile. "That's good; at least she's feeling a little better huh." Ron said with a smile. He looked at Lavender who was fast asleep, and kept on rubbing her back up and down and he looked at her eyes, because she was once crying but she started to calm down.

"How are you and Lavender doing?" asked Harry. "Were ok, she was just crying because of Hermione," Ron said with a smile. "I just hope that she gets better." "Me to Ron, me to." Harry said.

_Later that Night_

Harry was sitting in a chair by Hermione's bed; she hasn't woken up since she once fell asleep. Harry was getting very about her and was hoping that she would be ok. Hermione started sturring she opened her eyes and then moaned in pain. Harry looked up and smiled and hugged Hermione gently. "Harry?" she asked in pain. "Shhh its going to be ok I promise." Harry said. Harry got up on the bed and Hermione scooted over a little to let him lay next to her. Harry saw Ron walk in the bedroom and he saw Lavender was still crying a little bit. Lavender walked over to Hermione's bed and looked at her, and started crying again she ran out and went downstairs.

Ron frowned and looked at Hermione and went over to her just for a little bit. Hermione smiled when she saw Ron and hugged him as tight as she can. "I missed you Ron." She said. "I missed you too, I'm so glad that your ok." He said. Ron heard Lavender cry some more and he said "I'm sorry Hermione but Lavender is very upset about what has happened with you."

"It's ok Ron I understand" she said in a weak voice.

(A/N-I thought that I should leave it here but I figured that would be to mean for yall lol)

Hermione woke up the next day a lot better than the yesterday. She saw Harry still lying next to her and smiled. Then she remembered her dream and frowned, she looked at Harry and wondered if she should tell him about it. _Should I tell him about I don't want him to be worried about me more than he already is. If I do decide to tell him I'll make sure that no one can here it. _She felt Harry sturring, and looked at him and saw those beautiful green eyes, and smiled.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you feeling this morning?" asked Harry. He smiled at her happy face. "I'm doing much better Harry, Harry I need to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else except for Ron, Ginny, and Lavender." She said in a serious voice. "Alright," Harry said in a concerned voice. "Harry Mrs. Weasley said that I was… pregnant…" Hermione said with tears streaming down her face. Harry looked at her and whipped her tears away, and hugged her, and said "Its going to be ok I promise, shhhh, its going to ok, I know it's hard to handle all of this 'Mione."

A/N- Well this is it for now, I'll do the next chapter soon I promise, I'm on my fall break, for five days I'll be able to do a lot of chapters! So yea. Please review!


End file.
